This Is Family
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Gobber took his Godson, Hiccup, in when Stoick was going to give him up for adoption. However, Stoick comes back into Hiccup's life, raising his hopes. It crashes as his old man walks out a second time. Hiccup tries to play it off as nothing, but Gobber knows better and it's on this day when Hiccup learns what family is and that he's never been fatherless.


**This Is Family**

Pairing; None

Rated; T

Disclaimer; I don't own HTTYD

 **~Author's Note;** _I got this one-shot idea based on an emotional scene from Fresh Prince of Bel-Air when Will's father walks out on him a second time in Season 4 Episode 24, I believe. I came up with an idea to do something similar between Hiccup and Stoick. So, hope you enjoy it. And yes, I'm still working on an actual story to post up for you; just can't decide which idea to use! -Nightstar._ __

…

 _ **=Gobber's POV=**_

 _(Flashback; Seventeen Years Ago)_

" _I can't raise him, Gobber," I heard my longtime friend, Stoick Haddock, say to me. "It hurts too much to have him but not her. I'm…giving him up for adoption."_

 _The time was 4 pm and I stood in the shocked silence of what I was just listened to him tell me. Stoick and I went back to our Junior High days; he married shortly after graduating to a woman named Valka. I knew they were High School Sweethearts. However, a year ago, Valka gave birth to a son, Hiccup Haddock, two months early on February 29_ _th_ _, 1999. It was supposed to be a good day, but sadly, Valka passed away during the process. Stoick was a mess, and I figured with time and knowing his son was still with him; he would be okay. It seems that I was mistaken._

" _I know it's coming up on the one year of her being gone, and that's painful, but think about what you're doing here; giving Hiccup up for adoption? He's the only piece of Val you have left, my friend," I insisted._

" _I have thought about it. Every day since I brought him home, and I can't do this anymore," Stoick informs. "I'm taking him in the morning to Lady Frigg's Orphanage," he adds while closing his eyes. My eyes fall on the almost one-year-old with auburn hair and freckles on his face laying in the infant carrier next to Stoick's feet._

" _Stoick, you're not thinking clearly. Hiccup is your son! The child you and Valka fought to have after getting married. You're making a mistake in doing this and I'm begging you to reconsider; you will regret this for the rest of your life!" I stated quickly. Stoick turned his head from me and sighed._

" _My mind is made up, Gobber. I brought him by so you could see him one more time," Stoick said. My eyes widened; Hiccup was my Godson, the boy was like a son to me. And now I'd never see him again? "I'm sorry, but I can't take him in my life when he reminds me so much of her,"_

 _I couldn't let this happen. I was disappointed in Stoick for what he wanted to do to Hiccup; an innocent child that Valka gave her life to give birth to. That was a mother's loving sacrifice, and Stoick was throwing it away instead of cherishing it. I stood up now as Stoick looked at him. "Hiccup deserves better, Stoick. If you don't want to raise him, then sign over your rights to me. I'll raise the lad,"_

 _(End Flashback)_

…

That was the last thing I ever said to Stoick. I made him leave Hiccup with me that afternoon, and though it took a few weeks; I became Hiccup's legal guardian. Stoick walked away just days after Hiccup turned a year old. It's been seventeen years since then, and Stoick hasn't made a single effort to return to Hiccup's life. I suppose I was glad for that, and upset at the same time. Hiccup knew the truth; I wouldn't lie to him. Hiccup was about eight-years-old and had found an old photograph of Stoick and me; he asked who the man was, and I sat Hiccup down to tell him that Stoick was his real father. Hiccup doesn't call me dad, no, he calls me Uncle Gobber. I explained to Hiccup that his mother passed away when he was born, and that his father had a hard time coping with the loss afterward. Hiccup understood as he got older that his father gave him up because he couldn't deal with how much Hiccup looked like his mother, Valka.

Auburn hair, still has the freckles on his cheeks, and green eyes. Hiccup was the perfect combination of Stoick and Valka; I'd shown him pictures before. Deep down, I knew Hiccup wanted to see his father; perhaps ask if he regrets his decision. I knew in my heart that if Stoick ever did come around again; it would end with Hiccup hurt, and that bothered me to no end. Regardless, Hiccup was a good kid; very clumsy, but well-behaved and curious. Getting into High School, Hiccup is compassionate, kind, loving, loyal, smart, sarcastic, funny, and inventive too. Hiccup has plenty of friends, and a love interest also, but the lad is far too shy to make it known that's fallen hard for a girl with blond hair and blue eyes named Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup has known these friends since Kindergarten, and they all grew up together. Especially Snotlout Jorgenson since he's Hiccup's cousin. Yes, Snotlout is the son of Spitelout and Freda Jorgenson; Spitelout is Stoick's brother, and they have a handful of sisters too. There is also Adelaide Jorgenson, Snotlout's little sister and Hiccup's cousin as well.

The remaining friends are Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston; identical twins, Thuggory Meatsen, Heather Bazirk, and Camicazi Boggs. Hiccup is friends with Heather's brother, Dagur Bazirk, and his friend Eret Trapp; the two of them are in college, and Ruffnut is dating Eret as far as I remember from Hiccup's updates. Hiccup is an A/B student with exceptional attendance, and he plays Basketball while excelling in art. Hiccup turned out alright, and I can proudly say that in two weeks; he was going to be a High School graduate. Hiccup had full plans to go to college at Berk University; he wanted to major in Engineering if accepted. I was proud of the man he'd become, and I was glad I stepped in to basically adopt him, and watch it happen; to be a part of everything.

…

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=**_

Two weeks to go and I would be a High School graduate! I couldn't wait to get my diploma, then enjoy the Summer with my friends before beginning college in September. I planned to become a Design Engineer, and hopefully I would have a girlfriend too since I am going to ask Astrid to be my girlfriend. I know she likes me, and I feel the same for her; we just never get the chance to be alone to admit it. With High School almost over; I wasn't going to miss my opportunity. I worked part-time waiting tables at a local diner, and it was decent money to say the least. I knew I'd be applying for Financial Aid to get through college. I hadn't wanted too, but it seemed I wouldn't have a choice. I couldn't as Uncle Gobber to pay my way; the man already took me in when my father walked out. I know what was explained to me, but I knew the truth. Oddly, I wondered how the old man was doing these days. I guess I'd never know.

The day just ended, thank the Gods. I was heading to my uncle's to relax and make a snack. I didn't have a car, but that was fine since my uncle lived within ten minutes walking distance to the high school. Yawning, I reached the mailbox and checked it to find a few things inside. I grabbed them and starting up the walkway.

"Hiccup?" I heard a voice say from behind. I turned to see a tall man staring at me; he had red hair and green eyes like mine. This man was my father; I recognized him from pictures. Trying to relax, I took a breath.

"Hi, Dad," I replied.

"O-Oh, so you do know who I am," the male, Stoick, chuckled nervously.

"You think I wouldn't know my own father?" I retorted calmly.

"Well, you were so young when I left. I-I didn't think you'd remember me," Stoick responded.

"I was barely a year old; I don't remember you. I know because Uncle Gobber showed me photos, and he told me the truth," I said.

"Awe, son. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't cope with anything after losing your mother. I realize that in my grief, I made a mistake. I regret my choice, Hiccup," Stoick informs as my eyes widened a little.

"It's been…seventeen years. Why come back now?" I asked.

"I was ashamed to face you after what I did. I couldn't find the heart to return, and have wrestled with myself every day. I wrangled up the courage to come, though. I want to make it up to you if you'll let me, son? I want to do all the things we missed out on because I was foolish. I want to take you on an extended trip; just us as father and son. Hiking, fishing, camping, all of it! Please? Will you give me another chance?" Stoick exclaimed. I searched his eyes, and wasn't sure what to say in response.

"You're…going to have to let me think about it. Um, you have a number I can reach you at?" I asked.

"Of course. It's 298-517-3046," Stoick smiled softly. I punched the digits in and saved it.

"I'll…call or message you when I decide," I told him.

"Great. I should get going for now. Few things to do while I'm in the area. I, uh, hope to hear from you soon. And I love you, son," Stoick stated.

Was I supposed to say it back? Could I? I mean, he was my father, right? Regardless of what he did; that wouldn't change. I guess I didn't hate him; took some balls to come see me after so long and ask for another chance. "Yeah, you too, Dad," I said before he walked off then I went to Uncle Gobber's house. I sighed while tossing my backpack on the floor, then flopping on the couch. I'd definitely be talking to Gobber about this.

…

Gobber wasn't sure what to make of the conversation Stoick and I had, but I told my uncle everything about the short meeting the transpired between us. In the end, Gobber said to me that I was eighteen, and it was up to me if I wanted my father in my life. Also, it was my decision if I wanted to go on the trip with Stoick. Gobber mentioned he would support my choice no matter what. I spent the entire week thinking about the idea, and even let my friends in on it too. The thought of spending time with dad started sounding great; maybe he was genuine about wanting to be in my life. I was on the fence about it, but I figured he at least deserved a chance. I decided I would go through with it, so I called him and said I was in for the trip. My father told me he couldn't wait, and we'd leave right after graduation; hang together for the Summer, and I'd be back for starting college on time. I did get my acceptance letter to Berk University; Gobber and I celebrated by going out to dinner, and I told him I was going to take the vacation with dad.

My uncle didn't seem thrilled, but he told me to stay in touch. I promised that I would, and once it was settled; I started preparing. I would be leaving with dad in a week, and hopefully reconnecting with him. Perhaps I'd get my father/son relationship that I'd been hoping for after all.

…

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

Officially a High School graduate now, Hiccup couldn't wait to get back to his Uncle Gobber's and pack for the trip with his father. Stoick was planning to come at 3:30 pm, and then they'd be leaving for 4 pm to catch a plane to the main island. Stoick assured that he had it all planned out, and it would be a blast. Finally reaching Gobber's, Hiccup hurried inside to start packing his bags to go.

"You're really letting him go?" Freda Jorgenson inquired.

"Hiccup is eighteen; I can't stop him," Gobber sighed.

"Stoick abandoned him, Gobber," Spitelout snapped.

"But Stoick dared to come even after all that, and he's trying-," Gobber began.

"He was going to give him to an orphanage if you hadn't stepped up. And now, seventeen years later; Stoick wants to come in Hiccup's life and try to be a good father?" Freda rolled her eyes. "You know it in your heart, Gobber; you've feared this day since the moment you made the decision to tell Hiccup the truth. The only thing that's going to happen is Hiccup will end up hurt because of him,"

There was a knock on the door as Gobber opened it to see Hiccup and Snotlout's friends, and then pulling up in the on the sidewalk was Stoick. "Hi, Mr. Forger. We came by to see Hiccup before he leaves with his dad," Astrid smiled.

"Come on in, kids. Hiccup is just packing now. You're welcome to wait," Gobber smiled as the teens hurried in and found seats. Stoick reached the door.

"Hi, Gobber," Stoick greeted.

"Stoick," Gobber said blandly, the moved aside to let the man in. Gobber closed the door as Stoick felt the glares from Freda and Spitelout. "Hiccup should be done soon," Gobber added.

"I…actually came by to tell him that we have to postpone the trip. There's…a deal I have to go personally close, and I'm not sure how long it could take," Stoick said. Freda lifted her arms in frustration, then shook her head.

"I told you nothing changed. He's running again," Freda remarked.

"I'm not…running, but it's my job-," Stoick started.

"The only JOB that matters, Stoick, is being a father to your son! You can find employment anywhere, but nothing should ever take precedence over him; that young man in there that you abandoned seventeen years ago," Freda screeched in a whispered tone.

"Look, I'll still take him on the trip, just another time," Stoick remarked. "I have to go; there's a 4:40 pm plane I have to catch," he added.

"If you walk out that door and leave that boy here, Stoick, don't you ever come back into his life again," Spitelout warned as Snotlout, Adelaide, and Freda nodded in agreement; firm on their stances. Gobber sighed as Stoick was preparing to leave.

"Sit down," Gobber told him.

"I don't have time for a lecture," Stoick put his hand on the door handle.

"I said sit down, Stoick," Gobber ordered this time. Stoick sat down on the couch. "You know; Hiccup was doing just fine until you showed up, but now that you're back. You have responsibilities to him,"

"We're still going to-," Stoick started.

"Oh, Dragonshit. No, you won't. It's just going to be another excuse to get away from him, like seventeen years ago when you said you couldn't raise him because he reminds you of Valka, that she died giving birth to him. Her sacrifice to give that boy life, and you were willing to give him away. Hiccup is not an object you put on the shelf, and take down when you want to see it. His life goes on; he's not supposed to be here for you. You're supposed to be here for him, you should have been since the day he was born," Gobber scolded.

"Get off my back, Gobber. You think I wanted this! It just happened! When Hiccup was a baby; I was alone, and griev-," Stoick tried.

"Cut the crap! You think I haven't been there? You think I wasn't missing Val? You two were my only friends. I was alone when I took Hiccup in! And I did it because you made me that boy's Godfather, and I couldn't let you just give him away to some orphanage. I stepped in where you should have been!" Gobber glared. "I've didn't abandon him, and I've done all I can these past years to make sure he doesn't get hurt because that's what a father does; what a MAN does,"

"Fine, Gobber. You win; you're a better man than me. You happy? Now, are you gonna tell Hiccup or not?" Stoick stood up.

Gobber stared at him. "I'm not gonna be the one to break his heart after you built up his hopes that you care about him. I won't do your dirty work for you,"

"Then I'll call him from the road," Stoick went to leave again.

"Yeah, you do that," Gobber crossed his arms over his chest. Suddenly, Hiccup came in with a suitcase and backpack with a broad smile.

"Dad! You're here; I'm sorry I kept you waiting. You had said 3:30 before. I'm ready to go," Hiccup informed cheerfully. Stoick stopped quickly and faced him with a smile.

"Hiccup. I-I'm glad you're here. Listen; I have to, uh, postpone the tip for a few weeks, maybe a little longer to handle some business with the company," Stoick acted casual. Hiccup's face dropped a little. "You understand, right?"

Hiccup, clearly trying to hide the hurt just shrugged. "Yeah. Yeah, I understand. It's cool. Whatever," he replied.

Stoick saw the others either glaring or shaking their heads in disappointment. "L-Look, I'll call you next week and we'll get it all planned out when I know how this deal is going to go," Hiccup stuffed his hands in his pockets with a nod. "It was…great seeing you, son," Stoick smiled.

"Yeah. You too…Stoick," Hiccup said plainly. Stoick's eyes widened; Hiccup didn't call him dad that time. Stoick was at a loss for words before finally turning and walking out the door leaving Hiccup standing there at the place his father once stood in.

Gobber came up behind him. "I'm sorry, Hiccup,"

"Nah, it's alright. This…works out better for me. Now, I can make sure I don't forget anything," Hiccup turned around to face him with a smile.

"Hiccup, it's alright to be angry," Gobber stepped forward now.

"Why should I be angry? At least he said goodbye this time and didn't just leave," Hiccup mentioned as he saw everyone looking at him sympathetically. "I just wish I hadn't wasted the money on this stupid present," Hiccup pulled it out of the bag quickly and gripped it tightly.

"I'm sorry. If there was something I could have done to-," Gobber started.

"Hey, you don't gotta nothing, Uncle Gobber. It's not…It's not like I'm eight-years-old anymore and using my Snoggletog wish hoping my dear old dad will come back, right? I mean, who needs him? He wasn't there when I was sick, when I got hurt. He didn't teach me how to play Basketball, but I learned, didn't I? And I play pretty well, don't I?" Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah, you really do, laddie," Gobber nodded.

"I got through school without. I learned how to drive without him. How to walk and talk. I had eighteen amazing birthdays. And he never sent a card. Never bothered to check up on me! To hell with him!" Hiccup yelled at the door, directing it at Stoick. The room winced at the growing anger. Hiccup was breathing heavily now as he walked past Gobber. "I didn't need him then, and I don't need him now,"

"Hiccup, wait," Gobber tried to get his arm. Hiccup pulled away.

"No, You know what, Uncle Gobber. I'm gonna get through college without him. I gonna land a fantastic job without him. I'm gonna hopefully get a girlfriend, end up married, then have a family with a bunch of kids. I'm gonna be a better father than he ever was, and I sure as all don't need him for that. Because there ain't a damn thing he could ever teach me about how to love my kids!" Hiccup yelled loudly. Yep, that was the anger about it all. Hiccup stood there, silent a moment as everyone could see him start shaking while his bottom lip quivered and he blinked fast to try and keep the tears out of his eyes. Gobber stared at him. "How come he doesn't want me?" his voice began to crack. "Why doesn't he love me?"

Gobber pulled Hiccup forward into his arms as Hiccup broke and started crying against Gobber, hugging him back tightly. It was heartbreaking to witness as Gobber tried to console him. "Ssh. Ssh; it's alright, Hiccup. It's okay. Uncle Gobber is here for ya,"

"So am I cuz," Snotlout put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder then Adelaide hugged around Hiccup's waist.

"Aye, Uncle Spitelout and Aunt Freda too, kiddo," Spitelout rubbed his head while Freda touched his hand, stroking it a bit.

"We're all here, Hiccup," Astrid stood up to put her hand on Hiccup's back. After a few moments, Gobber broke the embrace and saw the tears running down Hiccup's face. Gobber wiped them away as Hiccup sniffled a few times.

"We're supposed to be family," Hiccup looked at him.

"Now, you listen to me, son. Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; those who accept you for who you are. The one who would do anything to see you smile, and they love you no matter what," Gobber lifted Hiccup's chin up so their eyes would meet. Gobber smiled a bit. Hiccup wiped his eyes again as he looked from Gobber to the others around the room, and somehow, Hiccup found a smile.

"You're right. That man isn't my father; he might have helped create me, but he's not my dad. You are because you took me in as your own and gave me the best life you could. Blood makes you related, but loyalty makes you family," Hiccup nodded firmly.

"That's my boy," Gobber playfully clocked Hiccup in the chin, then hugged him with one arm. "Now! I believe you just graduated High School and there needs to be a celebration!" he announced as everyone cheered. Hiccup hugged each and every one of the people in the room, and he knew that this was right, and there couldn't be any denying that this here right now; this was family.


End file.
